


Dependence

by AnaisBelle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaisBelle/pseuds/AnaisBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependence

He’d felt it, time and again, but never really cared to speak up about it, now it was too late. The war with the Tuffles was hard, especially that failure of a battle between himself and Kakarot – although it had brought about a long lost ritual that, in the privacy of his rooms, could bring out the tiniest of smiles… at one point in time. Now, nothing can bring it out.

The Earth was whole and well, skies blues, grasses green, yet everything around seemed duller.

One night.

It was only one night to cement his bond to the third-class baka, and everything went to HFIL – no everything went to hell.

They’d left; left Earth; left the galaxy. Went to the border between the North and West quadrant of the East end of the Universe so they could be alone and do things the right way.

They left Earth, left them for dead.

They last of Earths defenders was still fighting when they’d returned, only noticing the drops in ki once their selfish needs were fulfilled.

Apparently the attack was sudden, a large ship hidden in deep space, following Baby and the Tuffles like Vultures, picking off the leftovers from planets desperately trying to rebuild.

The Earth was the biggest challenge, the Dragonballs bringing the planet to their peak of health from just before the scuffle. But its warriors were tired, and that’s all that mattered to the scavengers, and it made the fight all the more easier.

All because they had left.

When he and Kakarot had finally return, it was to his son’s – their sons’, that annoying fusion brat – last dying breath; one second too late.

It was rampage, a massacre; even he, the Prince of all Saiyans, Perjurer of Planets, could keep of with the rage of the peace loving idiot, not that he didn’t get a bit of blood on his hands. 

There’s nothing left.

And just as well, there’s no one left.

The Nameks were gone, both on Earth and on New Namek, and Kakarot later checked.

His children were gone, all of the demi’s and the little brat of a quarter saiyan, dead. The women, the bald human and the other, whose name, even after all these years, he’d never cared to remember, the robot and her child… all dead. Even the annoying pervert didn’t make it through the fight.

And their dependence on the Dragonballs failed them all. Their dependence on the universes strongest, loath as he was to admit it, warrior failed them.

And the world slowly grew duller.

A small sigh as the man beside him, his mate, pulled him closer, tails entwined, wrapped around his thigh, hands entwined, clasped protectively over his rounding belly.

Vegeta knew their dependence on the Dragonballs would fail them in the moment horrific of ways, and his new dependence on his mate was a thing to get used to, but it had to be done. Their child depended on him, and he on the child, to bring life to the world, and unlike the Dragonballs, he wouldn’t fail.


End file.
